


Pornfic 2

by Joy



Series: Pornfic [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy





	Pornfic 2

####  Playing Doctor   |   A Conditional Balance   |   Real, Surreal, and What's Inbetween  
Engagements (het)   |   Invitation Only   |   Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel  
Red Tights and Superman   |   Favorites   |   Midnight in Iso Room 4 (semi-het)

* * *

  


**Playing Doctor**  
(Daniel/Charlie K) 

**~**

The treatment room was decorated for the holiday and Daniel looked around, mildly amused, before he dropped his drawers and covered his ass with the sheet provided. The cold of the fake leather exam bed was jarring against his stomach, even through the sterile paper covering. Metal framing touched his naked thighs and knees and seemed to accentuate the excitement he felt, and the arousal that was already beginning. 

Daniel shifted his hips, and the paper felt strange against his cock, but it felt good, and he rubbed, knowing he shouldn't. Reaching out, resting on his forearms, he laid his palms flat on the bed and waited. His legs shook a bit out of nervousness. He was always nervous for this, and he bounced a little on his boots, the toes tilted forward and heels off the floor. 

Images of what would happen filled his mind, filtering out the unpleasantness of things that had happened before, how he'd always hated this exam. But a promise had been _alluded_ to, and so he waited, with a mixture of dread and exhilaration. 

A few minutes passed and the door opened. He glanced over his shoulder at the nurse and the doctor and waited patiently as the exam began. The moment this doctor touched him, however, his erection fell. The touch was clinical, sterile, and all _wrong_. But he knew the point of it and endured without comment. Minutes later and notes taken, along with blood pressure and other vitals, he was done. 

"You're fit and well, Doctor Jackson. You can clean up and get dressed. Supplies are on the counter. A corpsman will be here shortly to prep the room, but he'll knock first." 

"Thanks," Daniel replied, waiting for the two to leave. He readjusted the sheet--no sense having someone pop in unexpectedly and get a bird's eye view. The lube used made him clench his buttocks and he felt that very specific desire to have those fingers back, only for an entirely different purpose. He squirmed, riding his dick against the bed once more, this time relishing the feel of getting hard and hoping the promise whispered earlier would happen soon. 

Daniel started as the door opened again--and this time, locked shut. 

"I asked the corpsman to give me a moment of your time, Doctor Jackson. We won't be disturbed." 

"Okay. Am I getting another exam?" he asked, hoping to god he was. 

"Definitely. This one may hurt a little, because it's deep and penetrative, more so than the first doctor's exam. Does that bother you?" 

Daniel heard gloves snapping on and his eyes widened. "Um, no. You have to use gloves?" 

"Saves on clean up." 

There was the sound of a package being torn open as well. "And the other you use for the same reason?" 

"Definitely. Can't leave a mess, now can we?" 

"Definitely not," Daniel replied, trying not to hold his breath. 

"You're lubed?" 

"Quite liberally," he said, letting out a small laugh. 

"Good, that'll save time," the doctor replied. 

Daniel felt very different than he had before--bent over the end of the bed like some graphic display of presentment. Why hadn't he felt like that before, he wondered. The feeling increased when the doctor removed the sheet from his bare ass, and even more so when Daniel felt the heat from the doctor's body and detected the faint odor of his aftershave and the spice from his sweat and natural musk. 

There was a shock as the doctor's gloved hands touched his ass--only this touch was very different, the touch he wanted. He couldn't squash the soft grunt of surprise when doctor caressed him, massaging his buttocks and balls with one hand while the other gloved hand laid over the small of his back, fingers splayed. Daniel tried not to tremble with excitement, knowing what was going to happen, but jumped when fingers rubbed in circles around and over his anus. 

"Don't move and bear down," the doctor told him. Daniel nodded and bore down, quiet exhalation prefacing the louder grunt as a warm forefinger pushed with practiced skill past his sphincter and into his rectum. Moving firmly, with determination, the finger did not deviate from its assigned quarter. 

Daniel bit his lips, dropping his forehead to the fake leather as his dick swelled and lengthened. His gland was stroked and rubbed and nudged and all through it, Daniel could feel the heel of the man's hand pressed firmly against his balls. Unbidden, erotic thoughts came flooding in, and they became even more creative when the man's single finger became two. 

Hot pleasure spread like a wave throughout his body and Daniel reached above him, grabbing the edges of the bed, holding his head up, eyes unfocused, unable to help the soft moans that escaped his throat. 

"If you like that, you'll _love_ this," the doctor said, just barely moving his fingers in and out, keeping frequent contact with his hard little gland. Daniel nodded wordlessly, enjoying how the doctor's hand now caressed his lower back and ass--both relaxing him and winding him up. 

When the doctor touched his balls with the slightly warmer gloved hand and began to massage them too, Daniel damn near came on the spot. Jumping slightly, startled, the doctor simply said, "Shhhhhhh," and kept massaging him, all the while the fingers inside him kept him on the path toward that specific cliff. 

When the caress started to lull him, to place him in that state where he was on a constant high, the doctor removed his fingers. Before Daniel had a chance to groan in complaint, the fingers were replaced with the head of a hot, lubed, cock. The doctor's hands went to his hips, holding him still, and Daniel's eyes widened as he let out a series of grunts. 

His cock pushed, creating instant heat and that tiny bit of pain, as his rectum was stretched. A small stroke, and then another, stimulating his anus, forced Daniel to turn his head and bite into his bicep, muffling the moans of pleasure he refused to hold back. 

"God, you're tight," the doctor told him, pushing in further, then withdrawing, fucking him very slowly as he went. 

It went on for what seemed like eternity, until Daniel felt his muscles relax. At that moment, his _partner_ began to fuck him in earnest, sliding in and out of him with an excruciatingly slow rhythm. Daniel stopped biting his arm and dropped his head down, breathing harshly as the good doctor made his body come alive. 

The slow strokes altered a minute later, and Daniel's gland was hit again and again, forcing him to drool against the fake leather bed. His prostate was tortured, played with, and he loved it; loved how big the doctor was, how his cock repeatedly slid over his gland and warmed up his sphincter and muscles, sending one shock after another through his body. Daniel couldn't last for much longer; they didn't have the time as it was, though it seemed as if the doctor had no cause for concern. He fucked him with such precision that Daniel wondered if he could do this for hours. 

His balls were starting to draw up and Daniel choked out a warning sound. The small tremors of pleasure were too many, too much... 

"Please," he gasped quietly, begging, and suddenly let out a squawk when the doctor slammed into him, fucking him _hard_ ; Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and held on. The bed squeaked and groaned, the metal frame put to its test, and the sound of skin slapping skin only made things sound cataclysmic. 

It was too good and Daniel sucked in a breath and let go, squirming and rubbing his pulsing cock into the bed, careful that the shots of his semen didn't touch his uniform. He kept coming, the forbidden act of it all making it last and last; he groaned and panted with it, afraid it would never end; afraid it would. 

He waited for the telltale growling that always accompanied the short, sharp jerks, and a few seconds later, the doctor came, thrusting continuously through his orgasm. A short minute after, Daniel let the doctor press him flat on the bed as he withdrew. There was always the sigh of disappointment; Daniel loved afterglow but hated the sound of trousers being readjusted. He knew enough to stay put, to wait, and soon, the doctor was done. 

"Remember to clean up and replace the paper sheet, then wait five minutes before you leave. I'll tell the corpsman." 

Daniel smiled to himself, and waited for the door to open and close before he pushed off the bed and cleaned up. Buttoning and buckling his trousers, he looked down on the floor and saw the dog tags. Smirking, he picked them up and left the treatment room. 

In the elevator, he ran into Major Kowalsky, who gave him one of his classic lopsided grins. 

"How was the button exam, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Very funny. It was better this time around." 

"Really? How's that?" 

"I don't know," Daniel answered with a thoughtful frown. "Just not bothering me like they used to." 

"Maybe you're finally getting used to the way we do things around here." 

"Maybe." 

The doors opened and Daniel started to exit, then turned around, pulled the dog tags out of his pocket, and with a wink, handed them to Kowalsky. "Here, you forgot these again." 

* * *

  


**A Conditional Balance**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

(Named after [X-Art](http://www.tenebris.org/x__art/)'s artistic piece) 

**~**

Daniel's never been a fan of strict carnal pleasure before today, and wonders why he was so judgmental. 

On his knees now, and his hands are gripping his prize:  angular hips and a nice round ass, the one he's been dreaming of since forever. Hard to imagine that it's now before him, that those dark eyes are looking over a shoulder and taunting him, daring him, telling him that _it's about fucking time!_

He slides in after the lube is generously applied. Never had a problem with this part at least. Can make it last all night, too. Well, not this one erection, but others. 

He's here for the duration. 

**.**

He's definitely doing it now, and god, it's so good. The sweat pours down his back and between his pecs and down the crack of his ass. And that's so good, too. But the best is the vibration of his balls as they swing and hit, and the unbelievable friction as the heat consumes his cock. 

He swears to himself that he'll never give anyone a hard time about fucking without love. Never again. He loves Jack, yes, but it's not like he'll ever tell him, and he knows Jack loves him...in a way...but doesn't ever need to hear it. 

Not anymore. Maybe not ever. As long as he can continue to feel the heavy rapid slide inside this ass as he collides his groin against that firm muscle, feel those balls shake. Gods, it's like... being home. 

He grits his teeth and can't keep it inside; has to fucking _say it_... 

"God, you're so... good. I'll do this every night... so hot..." 

Jack tells him that he wants that, that it's about time Daniel wanted it, too, and demands for Daniel to speed things up. 

Changing his grip to Jack's shoulders, Daniel complies, gasping in shallow breaths that don't seem to have any force at all. Shallow isn't the right word for his breathing but it is for how he feels. Nothing but carnal desire and the selfish need to come. 

Which he does after he throws his head back and closes his eyes tight, calling out that Jack's a good fuck, an amazing fuck, and he'll keep doing this forever as long as Jack is offering. 

Jack's come spills over Daniel's fingers--still stroking him, still urging. Daniel finds it amusing that he can still remember to be so expert, so skilled, when the rest of him feels like a broken jello mold. 

Jack says later that he never thought that Daniel would change so much after Oma's little gift return. Daniel responds that he never imagined he'd be doing a General in his office, either. 

* * *

  


**Real, Surreal, and What's Inbetween**  
(Daniel/Baal) 

**~**

"Restrain him in the position." 

"No!" 

Daniel struggled on the table, eyes unable to focus on who the speaker was while several pairs of hands easily held him down and raised his knees to his chest. He knew... he _knew_ he shouldn't have had that damn red hooch. It always screamed fertility or sacrifice. He should have known better. 

He growled against the restraints as he was tied down, knees to his chest, wrists and arms to the table, bared ass and groin exposed for that horrifyingly handsome snake. He felt like a twisted version of a Thanksgiving Day turkey. The blurry man came closer and Daniel tried to clear his drunken brain. "Please, don't..." he begged, having no qualms at all in begging for his life. 

"Do not worry yourself, Doctor Jackson," the Goa'uld told him silkily as he snapped his fingers and his Jaffa withdrew. He leaned over Daniel and touched his bare hand to his cock, stroking the flaccid organ. 

Daniel groaned loudly as he saw who his tormentor was. Baal. He should've known that, too, dammit. 

"You will not be harmed. I am simply bored and need something to do while my Jaffa prepare the ship for departure." 

"Bored?" Daniel laughed, wishing his head would stop swimming. Then it didn't matter when Baal's mouth took his cock inside and began to fellate him like a pro. 

Jesus. 

He tried to resist. But... it had been a while and hello? Blow job? 

Fucking _good_ blow job. It didn't take long, either. God, fucking seconds it seemed like, and Daniel was coming profusely down Baal's throat, hips shaking and thrusting, amazed that the humming sound was coming from his own throat. 

Baal's face was in his view again, smug as hell. "I shall look forward to seeing you again, Doctor Jackson. You taste sweet. You deserve a reward." He followed that with a smile that sent a chill down Daniel's spine, just before there was a fiery sharp pain in his balls. Daniel screamed as something hot and sticky slid over his perineum. A few seconds later, Baal's mouth was on him again... 

**.**

Daniel woke up, sweating, hard. 

"You okay?" Jack asked. 

"Fine, just a dream." 

"Honestly, Daniel. Getting that ring from the natives was going a little too far." 

Daniel reached between his legs and when he flicked the ring, pleasure zipped through him and he began to get hard. Jack's hand was suddenly there, with his cock pressing against his hole. 

"I like the ring," Jack said and pushed, filling him, taking a few quick strokes before fucking him. 

"I know you do," Daniel breathed, eyes closing, "but... it wasn't the villagers who gave me the ring, Jack." 

"But you feel so sweet." 

That wasn't Jack's voice. 

Daniel opened his eyes and found Baal hovering over him, fucking him instead. He tried to push him off, but Baal grabbed his thighs and fucked him harder, laughing... 

**.**

Daniel bolted upright, looking around wildly. The infirmary. He didn't remember how he got there but he hoped that's where he really was. Reaching down, he felt the ring, and suddenly... pulled his hand away. One thing he remembered was that every time he touched it, he saw Baal. 

Always Baal. 

He no longer knew if that was good or bad. 

* * *

  


**Engagements**  
(Sam/Males)  
(Het sex, even though it's anal) 

**~**

She'd waited all month, the last week being the longest, and finally, thankfully, she didn't have to work, wasn't offworld on some mission, and had three days off to herself. She'd missed three engagements already. She wasn't about to miss the next few, not if she had anything say about it. 

Making her way up the inner stairwells, Sam came out on the appropriate floor, turned down several corridors, following the directions she'd memorized during her two prior visits. Sliding her key card for access, Sam entered the darkened rooms, pulling her t-shirt loose from her jeans as she walked. She came and went through another series of doors, as if walking through a maze of some sort. Ending up in a short entryway, she slid the card through one more time and entered the darkened room. 

Next to the door was a tiny table lamp with an oversized shade and a low wattage bulb that barely illuminated the table it sat on. Sam couldn't even make out the details of the bed she knew filled most of the room, and could just make out differing shades of grey as her eyes adjusted. 

Anticipation filled her and she stripped off her clothes eagerly, licking her lips.  Finding the scotch and a shot glass next to the lamp, she poured herself one shot after another and stopped at four. In half an hour, she'd be good and loose. Crawling onto the bed, she reached for the pillows and found the tube resting on one of them. 

Before getting the chance to do anything, the door opened and she froze, kneeling on all fours. 

"Started without me?" the man asked. His voice was familiar and sent a sharp heat of lust through her. 

"Not yet." 

"Shall I get undressed and do you right now?" 

Despite his words, she heard the rustle of clothes and looked over her shoulder. The not-quite-black silhouette revealed his height, his wiry build, but beyond that, she couldn't see any details and let out a sigh of relief. She knew who he was by his voice but she didn't want it confirmed. All she wanted was what she came here for--it was only coincidence that it happened to be him during this engagement. 

"Get me going first. I just got here." She felt the bed dip and his hands find her calves, her thighs, her ass. Spreading her legs, he slid under her. "Is anyone else coming?" she remembered to ask. She hadn't last time and had been startled. It had turned out okay but interrupted the lusty haze she'd finally managed to sink into. 

"Oh, I think so," he said and laid his hands over her ass again, pulling her down. She let him, keeping her arms locked, her upper body away from the bed, liking the jiggle of her breasts in this position. One of the reasons she rarely had sex on her back, unless the guy was fucking her breasts. 

His mouth went to work on her clit and she was soon moaning and rocking back and forth, trying not to grind down on his face. She couldn't come. Not yet. The first orgasm was always the best one and she liked to delay it for as long as possible. The ones afterward were always good, but never as strong unless she made herself wait an hour. She never could. Not here. What she wanted here was altogether different from getting what she wanted after a so-called date. 

She pulled up, doggie-style, and his lubed fingers slid down, teasing the entrance to her vagina. She moved them out of the way. "No. Not here. Not ever here." 

"Understood." 

His lubed fingers moved on to her puckered entrance, rubbing and circling before sliding the tip of his index finger past the ring. She moaned and wiggled her hips. 

"Like that?" 

"Yes, more." 

When he'd managed two fingers, both to the knuckle, she finally shuddered, whispering, "Finger-fuck me now." 

With his fingers moving slowly in and out, she concentrated to relax her ass and stomach, to get herself ready for the reason she was here. No matter what else happened, anal penetration was what she craved; a nice, hard dick deep in her ass. 

Sam was grunting now, the sound one of need. The alcohol was quickly gaining ground too and her arms and legs were beginning to feel good and rubbery. 

"Time?" he asked. 

"Yes. Get on your knees." 

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. He crawled in behind her, picking up the lube again. "How do you want it?" 

"Depends." 

"On?" 

She turned around, shifting on her knees, and sought out his dick. She made a deep approving sound in the back of her throat. He was nice and thick, not too long. "On this. Just right." 

"I'm glad you approve," he said, and she thought she heard amusement in his voice. 

"So? How do you want it?" 

"Hard. Hard as you can. Trust me, I can take it." 

"Mind if I do something else first?" 

She held her breath a moment, hating the change in routine. "What?" 

"I'd like to touch your breasts. I'd also like to hold them when I fuck you." 

"You want me on both my knees and my back?" she asked, surprised. Most guys couldn't hold out that long. 

"Yes," he said, and there was considerable lust in the tone. 

Excited, she agreed, then held still as he placed one hand on her back, the other on one breast. Tweaking the nipple and sucking on it briefly, he moved to the other. Finished with that one, he guided her onto all fours, lined the head of his cock against her hole, and paused. 

"He said you've done this before. How long ago?" 

"A month. Can't risk it more often." 

"Pity," he said, passing his hand over her ass. "Well, let's get to it." 

"Yes," she said, hitching her breath when he pushed the head past her puckered hole. She liked the burn and the sudden fill, and even knowing his size, it surprised and scared her a little. Thankfully, she was loose enough from the alcohol, so when he was buried deep, it only took a minute for her muscles to adjust. 

He grabbed her waist and pulled back, then slid forward and back in an easy sawing motion, getting her ass used to his size. He knew what the fuck he was doing and she was even more grateful for that. Moaning, she let herself enjoy the feel of him, still burning as he moved, but getting less and less as time passed. 

When he sank himself deep, ground against her ass, then pulled back, she knew it was time and whispered, "Hard," just as he thrust home, the last few inches exactly that as he pulled her back to meet him. Short strokes were his style it seemed, and that was okay with her because each jarring thrust in forced a pleasurable vibration within her clit. 

She was about to come when he pulled away and turned her over. Eagerly she dropped onto her back and raised her legs to her chest. He reapplied a generous amount of lube on them both, including her clit and breasts, then eased his cock back inside. 

This position was a little more difficult to get the vibration she wanted against her clit, but it only made him work all the harder. Squeezing her breasts, his hips moved in a jerking rhythm, giving her the hard pounding she demanded. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes while she took hold of her feet and held them wide. The vibration was there, and it built the heat, higher and higher and higher, and goddamn, he'd better not stop or break stride. Slamming into her now and she cried out in warning. 

"Don't stop, don't stop, that's it, that's it!" 

Five more thrusts. Ten. He slammed impossibly hard now. "Fucking bitch, come for me!" 

"Make me, you fucking prick!" she screamed back. 

He viciously grabbed her hair in one hand and one thigh in the other, pinning her, pounding into her ass. "Take it!" 

"Yes, fuck, yes!" she screamed at him.  Drops of sweat flew everywhere, hitting her stomach, her face, as he yanked her body against his cock harder and harder. She'd have bruises for a week and god, she didn't care. She wanted them. 

"Take it! Take it! Take it!" he shouted, the sound almost angry. Yes. 

The heat behind her clit mounted and suddenly exploded, spreading pleasure everywhere. She screamed and thrashed against him, demanding more and more and more. He pulled out and came all over her clit, rubbing the semen into her pink nub with the palm of his hand. Startling him, she clamped onto him with her hands, and rode against his palm, bringing herself smaller but more intense orgasms. 

Lying on her back, holding his hand against her mound, she felt the bed dip as someone else eased in behind her partner. He grunted loudly, and slick, sucking sounds followed. Sam moved her hands to his cock when he bent over her to take the cock deeper into his own ass, and she moaned, liking the feel of him. In fact, this was her second favorite part of her engagements:  feeling and listening to her partner get good and fucked. 

Using the skills Daniel had taught her a long time ago, she quickly brought him erect again. He was quickly guiding her hand while the man fucking him soon had him delirious with pleasure and shouting filthy words. When both men came, she caught a familiar scent from the second man and smiled knowingly. 

"You available to do this again tomorrow?" she asked. 

The familiar body laid over her own, teeth around a nipple, pulling it taut. "Why wait?" he asked around it, then let it go. The other man agreed, slipping her a pill and another shot of scotch. 

Sam let herself go, wallowing in the pleasure and the pain as her nipples were flavored with scotch before they were clamped. Her rule about vaginal fucking was broken, but she didn't care as long as she was getting double-dicked. It was heaven, though she was glad for the days off. She'd need the soak in her tub. 

* * *

  


**Invitation Only**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

"Wanna catch some dinner?" Daniel asked as he brushed the rain ineffectively from his suit jacket's now-sodden shoulders. 

Jack glanced at him solemnly as they walked away from the gravesite, and shook the tails of his coat. Neither had brought an umbrella and the rain was coming down in sheets, the thunder matching the mood of the funeral. 

"Sorry, Daniel. Not up for socializing." 

Daniel stopped and watched him walk away. He couldn't blame Jack for not wanting company, but one took happiness where they could get it. Funerals were times of comfort, but time and again, Jack wasn't getting with the program. 

Sighing, Daniel looked around and spied a rather interesting looking mausoleum, one with griffin statues, four corner columns, and a stacked roof. Plucking at his soaked shirt and taking off his rain-spattered glasses, he ducked into the mausoleum and decided to wait out the downpour. It wasn't as if he had anything to do. Or _anyone_ , for that matter. 

Across the lawn, he watched the others leave, but one man came striding toward him and Daniel felt his dick twitch. The thought of not having anyone to _do_ rearranged itself in his mind. Daniel had once had a brief moment with this man drawing close. Nothing lasting, just a quick thing in a darkened room, but that hadn't mattered then. Nor did it now, and Daniel quickly looked around the empty mausoleum and its sparse walls displaying tomb plaques, identifying the dead. 

It was a queer sort of place to find pleasure, he had to admit, but Daniel was never really picky, and was oddly at home in crypts and tombs and the places of the dead. Besides, the kink factor alone was enough to make him hard. Just thinking about it cheered him up--fucking the glowering Colonel Makepeace in here under the thunder and the lightning and the dusty smell of old marble. It put a small smile on his face. 

Besides, a little payback for the distant, rude behavior over the years would do Robert some good, and even though their fling had been just the once, it had given Daniel enough information to know that Robert would like this sort of place. And the fact that he was coming to him now spoke volumes. 

"Doctor Jackson, mind if I wait this out with you?" 

He stepped inside, becoming covered in shadow that barely differed from the dark skies outside. 

"Not at all, Robert. And I think our brief buddy fuck entitles you to call me Daniel, don't you think? Or at least, this place does. What do you say?" 

Robert paused, slightly taken off-guard, and Daniel felt elated that he could still do that, could still wind him up. Daniel didn't really care that Robert was a cold man; he was built the complete opposite. A walking sex toy. Nice chest, strong arms, wicked fingers, lovely demanding tongue. From what Daniel remembered, he kissed well, too. Robert may not be the prettiest cock on the walk, but he had a gift for sliding that tongue where it did its best work. Daniel decided then and there that it was time to reacquaint Robert with his own tactile gifts. 

"Daniel. Though that was a long time ago." 

He was gauging him, testing him. Daniel shook his head and laughed softly as he closed the distance between them. "Perhaps, but how about we change that?" 

"Here?" Robert spat out in shock, taking a step back, looking around hastily as if the decision had been made for him. 

Attaboy, Daniel thought. Come into my parlor. He slipped his glasses to the inside pocket of his jacket, watching as Robert absently unbuttoned his Class A jacket. 

"Yes. Here." Slowly, Daniel unknotted his tie and slid it out from his collar. "If I remember correctly, I was tied up the last time. I think it's your turn." 

Robert literally blanched. "You can't be serious. Someone will walk in here." 

"Everyone's leaving, Robert," Daniel said silkily and stepped forward, forcing Robert to take another step back, and then another, until he hit the wall. "Hands out." 

"Daniel--" 

"I know you want it. You just like to be in charge. But I also know you're sick of being in charge, so hands out, Robert. It's time to play." 

Robert stared at him, further shock--and arousal--reflected in his eyes. "You've changed." 

"Not that much. I'm just not hiding it any more." 

Robert carefully offered his wrists and Daniel deftly tied them together, then raised the Marine's hands over his head. A curved light fixture was overhead and to the right and Daniel moved them both to align properly. Robert's bound hands now rested over the base of the fixture, the tie holding him securely in place. 

With a smile, Daniel stepped back and shrugged off his jacket, letting Robert see his taut nipples through the clinging white shirt. His fingers moved to his buttons, opening his shirt, revealing wet, lightly tanned skin and curving muscle. Robert stared at him like a man starved. 

"You're still working out," he said gruffly and cleared his throat. 

"Have to." 

"I... it's been a while." 

"Not that long," Daniel told him, his voice deepening, and with delight, he watched Robert's eyes travel over his body as he pulled his shirt free from his trousers, letting it hang open. Unbuckling his belt, his fingers drew down the zipper and he let his pants fall slack, and toeing off his shoes, he stepped out of them to reveal his semi-dry boxers. Daniel groped himself in front of the man, sliding his palm up and down his shaft, massaging his balls in the other hand. 

"Daniel..." 

"You like to watch me." 

"You're... yes, I like to watch you." 

Removing his shorts and letting them fall on top of his now-dirty trousers, Daniel took hold of his cock and stroked himself, half-closing his eyes as his pleasure built. 

"God, you're so... have you been planning this?" Robert whispered. 

Daniel smiled and stepped forward, his free hand moving to Robert's crotch, rubbing his erection through the cloth. "No, I'm a spur-of-the-moment kind of guy, remember?" 

"God, I remember." 

Letting go of his own cock, Daniel opened Robert's damp trousers and pushed them with his boxers off his hips. They pooled around his ankles and Robert's legs trembled a bit. Daniel's smile widened slightly and he took hold of Robert's erection. 

"I wanted to drag Jack in here and do this, but he's off in one of his sulking moods." 

"O'Neill?" 

"Oh yeah, O'Neill. I think I'll pretend you're him. What do you think about that?" He stroked Robert hard and fast, watching him groan and bite his lips together as he squirmed through the rough touch. Daniel grabbed his balls and rubbed firmly, making Robert's groan go a pitch higher. "Answer me." 

"I..." Robert breathed, "don't think." 

"Good boy. Don't think. Just stand there and take it, because you want this." 

Robert closed his eyes and began to pant as Daniel stroked him faster, watching his every reaction. He could smell the arousal, the adrenalin, the musk and the fear. Yes. 

He swiftly spun Robert around, forcing the tie around his wrist to bind tightly. Robert grunted and flexed his fingers, gasping as the cold marble touched his cockhead, even as Daniel continued to stroke him. 

"I don't have any lube," he choked as Daniel slid a finger inside, probing. 

"I do," Daniel laughed quietly, meanly. "I learned a long time ago to always be prepared." He paused, then whispered against Robert's ear, "Don't move." 

He retrieved the lube, snapping the cap open loudly and smiled as Robert flinched. "I've wanted Jack like this for a long time. A very long time. But you'll do, Robert. You'll do." 

"I'm not sure--" 

"You like it. And you like it even better that you're getting what Jack isn't so... just shut up." 

Robert shut up, and while Daniel liked that, he was also disappointed that Robert wasn't mouthing off. It urged him to goad. "What? Nothing to say? No smart assed remarks made at my expense?" He slid two lubed fingers inside and sought out his partner's gland, making his entire body shiver with it. He looked down, feeling elated at the sight of the man's legs shaking. He'd have Robert convulsing soon, but that would make him boneless, useless, and Daniel wanted him wired. 

"Fuck," Robert gasped as Daniel withdrew and turned him around again, easing the pressure off his wrists. 

"I plan to," Daniel told him, seductively rubbing his body against him, just before taking Robert's mouth, kissing him hard and long while his hands went back to work on his cock and balls, teasing that indentation along the perineum, making the man arch to his touch. 

Gasping harshly as Daniel let him go, Robert started to say something but stopped himself, realizing that he was drooling, that his eyes were nearly closed. Daniel grinned with delight, watching the man lose it, wishing he was Jack. He wanted Jack drooling, wanted to see him writhe and contort and beg for Daniel to let him come. 

Daniel couldn't wait. He needed that tight, hot tunnel around his cock, needed to feel the hot blood pumping. Robert was in no state to be aware enough, to realize what was going on. Not till later, anyway, and later wouldn't matter. Robert would be his. 

With ease, as if he were lifting ounces instead of hard, heavy pounds, Daniel picked up Robert's legs and inserted himself between them, bound as they were by his trousers and shoes. Robert's eyes widened slightly, drool coming out of the side of his mouth, and he hastily tried to suck it back in. Daniel kissed him quickly, his tongue lapping at the corners. 

"Mine," he said, quickly lubing himself and tossing the small tube behind him. "Jack could've been, but he'll come later. For now, know that you're in his place and you're all mine." He slid in, thick and hot, watching Robert grimace for a second before shock and lust dropped his jaw and his eyes went skyward. Wonderful, Daniel thought as he began to piston his hips. Wonderful, stupid, blessed man. So willing. So needy. So mine. 

He fucked him endlessly, standing there, holding him up with ease, feeling the man's legs go limp even as they tried to wrap around him. He watched as Robert panted through every small orgasm, as he pleaded and begged for Daniel to never stop. Harder and harder, Daniel fucked him, idly amused by the dust that filtered down from the walls, from the ceiling. The slick hard slap of skin on skin echoed beautifully inside the mausoleum, and Daniel kept going, waiting till it was time, allowing himself to wallow in Robert's pleasure and pain. 

Then suddenly, it was time and Daniel felt his need coalesce into a driving force, and unable and unwilling to stop it, he thrust hard and wild, cherishing his orgasm through the loud cries and shouts as he sank his lengthening, sharp teeth into the carotid artery... and drank. 

* * *

  


**Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

"God, yes... there... right... there." 

"Yes. How's this?" 

"Daniel." 

"What?" 

"Daniel." 

"You sound... out of breath, Jack." 

"You're... one to talk. Get your fingers there." 

"You do the same." 

"Already have." 

"Okay, Jack, now what?" 

"You need a diagram?" 

"Well, sucking is... out of... the question." 

"God, don't use that word... mmmmm, I can hear... how slick... your hand is." 

"Me... too. God, this is kinky." 

"And good." 

"God, yes. Jack?" 

"What?" 

"Move faster. Let me hear your hand." 

"God... okay... can you hear this?" 

"Rrrrrrrrrowllllll. Yes, I can... god, that sounds..." 

"Yours now... right now..." 

"Hear... this, Jack?" 

"God yes." 

"And... and this?" 

"Oh... wow, that's..." 

"And... ugh... this?" 

"Jesus, Daniel..." 

"... Jack..." 

"... Daniel, god..." 

"We're not... saying much." 

"God, Daniel, I... wish my... hand was... was you." 

"Yes... touch me, fuck me... god, Jack..." 

"Stroke... fuck... harder, faster... move your... fingers." 

"I'm not... using... oh...oh...god, feels good, so good, ohgodohgodohgod..." 

"You're not... using... god, yes, take it, Daniel, fuck yourself..." 

"Ohgod, Jack, let me hear you do yourself... I... ah, god, I wish... Jack... it's... oh shit, getting close..." 

"Yes, feels so good, yes..." 

"Do yourself... now... please, Jack..." 

"I am... I'm... god, fuck, shit, Daniel... it's you... I'm thinking... god, it's... yes, it's you... fucking me..." 

"Fucking me, doing me, god, shit, fuck, yes, yesyesyesyes, Jack, fuck me... ah, ugh... ugh... ugh... so hard... ugh... _Jack_... god, _Jack_..." 

"YesDaniel... fuckyes, god... fuckyesfuckyes, do it, do it, come for me..." 

"Arrrrrrgghhhhhh... Ohhhhhh _shiiiit_!" 

"Ohfuckdannyohjesusmotherfuckingshit..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Jack?" 

"I'm... good... you?" 

"I'm... yeah... good... god, Jack." 

"Daniel... tomorrow, same time?" 

"I... yes, same time. I can't wait till you get back here." 

"Me, too. This radio button is gettin' hard to hang on to." 

"We need a wireless." 

"There's a thought." 

* * *

  


**Red Tights and Superman**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

"I am not wearing this." 

Jack looked down at the red tights he'd somehow managed to slither on. He couldn't wear boxers or briefs because underwear lines were... well, extremely tacky, especially in skintight clothing--something he'd only ever noticed on others and never in a million years thought he'd apply that fashion don't to himself. 

The tights fit him, so that wasn't the problem. He was in shape, so that wasn't the problem, either. His dick, on the other hand, was the problem. It was out there for all the world to see, dressed to the left and in well-defined outline--like a damned raised relief. His johnson was just fucking _there_. He may as well have applied body paint or gone naked for all the covered up he was. Right now, not having a shirt on sort of made the effect worse, but still... hello? His dick was on parade and the only time he wanted it there was in private, preferably in hand, mouth or ass. 

Shaking his head, he still couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to be talked into this. Looking over at his lover, who was sprawled on the couch watching him with very dirty intent, Jack growled. 

"I am not wearing this." 

"You agreed, Jack." 

"Fuck the agreement," Jack replied as heat suffused his cheeks. Bad enough he was wearing them, but to wear them because he'd agreed in a moment of lunacy to please Jason was another. He started to remove the tights when Jason's one word stopped him. 

"Don't." 

He paused, giving Jason a wary look. "Why? I look positively stupid." 

"You look positively sexy as fuck and if you remove them..." Jason left the rest unsaid, the implications obvious as he cupped himself and rubbed. "It does amazing things for me." 

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, wishing Jason wouldn't do that. He could feel his dick begin to fill and under the tight cloth, it felt... oddly sexy. He heard movement and opened his eyes, taking in a quick breath as he watched Jason push down his jeans and grab the lube from the side table. His eyes were on the clear liquid as drops fell onto the head of that wonderfully hard cock, like drizzling icing over a cake. Jack licked his lips. 

"Putting on a show for me?" he asked, his voice dropping several octaves. 

"If you like," Jason replied, spreading the lube with his palm, "but it's you who's putting on a show for me. Do me a favor." 

"Another one?" Jack asked sarcastically, hiding the fact that he wanted to palm himself and rub, tease Jason mercilessly, knowing how much he liked to watch him jerk off. 

"Put your hands on your hips and do a little thrust." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Quite," Jason said, his breath going shallow and quick. "Tease me. Show me the moves." 

What the hell. They were alone. No one would see. Jack put his hands on his hips and circled his hips slowly and thrust. "I'd rather sink this into you," he said seductively, thrusting a few times in what Madonna called "the old in-out" in that docufilm of hers. He smiled as Jason hurriedly kicked off his jeans and spread his legs, his right hand twisting and pumping faster. The strain of the knuckles made Jack hitch a breath, knowing Jason was squeezing himself hard. "This what you want?" 

"Yes," Jason said roughly, biting his lip and staring at Jack's cock as if it were a beacon. Maybe it was. The thought made Jack grin and get into the act even more. He strode forward and stopped between Jason's knees, giving him an up-close-and-personal look as he resumed the circular thrusting of his hips. Jason groaned and raised his knees, spreading wide, lube squeezed over his bared ass. "Fuck me." 

"No," Jack teased, bending down and rubbing his covered erection against the lubed skin, making Jason moan loudly. The red spandex cloth turned a dark maroon as it was soaked through, defining his cock even more--the fact that his erection was in full bloom only made it worse. And better. Jason grabbed the back of one knee as he stroked faster, whimpering when Jack knelt, hips still circling, cock rubbing over his lover's ass and balls. Jack loved that sound. Jason would do anything for him at this point, just to get his dick inside him, but Jack knew he wanted this prolonged as long as possible. 

He pushed on the back of Jason's thighs and rubbed hard against his ass, his cockhead straining against the material as it pushed at Jason's puckered entrance. It felt _so good_. He did it again and again, his cock now becoming visible through the wet, dark red fabric. His pre-come added to the effect and made things more slippery, better, and he pushed harder, somehow getting the tip of his covered cock _just_ past the tight hole. He backed off, and again, he pushed. 

Jason's eyes were flicking back and forth between Jack's cock, his chest, and his face, his own face flushed and needy with lust. Jack loved that look, too. Jason was on the edge and all it would take for Jack to push him over the edge would be to push his tights down and thrust in dry, hard and fast. It would bring them both off in seconds. 

He made himself wait, though, and was rewarded when Jason pushed up and leaned forward, pulling him up so he could run his open mouth just barely over Jack's clothed cock, snaking his tongue out and pressing against the head. Fuck, that felt good. 

"Please," Jason whispered and grazed his teeth over the cloth. 

That was all Jack could take. Tugging the tights down was harder than he thought and it took a few seconds off the excitement, but the moment his cock was free, it returned full force. Jason's slick hand was there, readying him quickly and placing his cockhead just right. 

Jack didn't wait for him to move his hand away and thrust in, loving how Jason roared and raised his feet in the air, shouting his demand to be fucked. He was hot and tight, and Jack moved in and out, quick and easy, going deeper, much deeper, harder, even faster than before, and before long, he was bouncing off Jason's ass as he pounded into him. 

His orgasm came as quick as he imagined it would and for once, Jason came with him, shooting thickly over his chest, hitting his neck. Jack reached out and rubbed it into his skin as he kept coming inside, kept thrusting, squeezing out every drop he had in him. Pulling out, he breathed harshly and rubbed his cock against Jason's, firm and needy, before pulling him up for a deep, hard kiss. 

Gasping as they broke away, Jason wrapped his arms around Jack's hips and kissed his abdomen, licking the navel ring there. "I love you," he said breathlessly. 

"Ditto. But now I'm really not wearing these tights." 

"Jack," Jason groaned in complaint, the sound rumbling against his skin. 

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "I have to _wash_ them." He couldn't suppress the grin when Jason growled against his stomach. He could never refuse the man anything. Even becoming Superman. 

* * *

  


**Favorites**  
(Daniel/D Dixon) 

**~**

Daniel loved having his dick sucked. It was his favorite thing in the world. Better than fucking or being fucked. He loved to suck cock, too, but his favorite thing in the world was getting sucked off. Even a bad blow job could be turned into a good one... well, providing the person on their knees wasn't a total moron. 

Right now, the person between his legs was no moron. God, so far from it. As he lay against the grassy hill on an alien world, trousers and boots off, hands threading through the hair of the person giving him one fucking professional job, Daniel wondered if life could get any fucking better. His partner's fingers were teasing at his hole, never entering, keeping the focus on his dick, with his balls getting the occasional rolling treatment. It was so fucking good and Daniel let himself wallow in the pleasure. 

A few minutes later, his radio crackled, startling him, and Daniel's fingers clutched and released the hair beneath them. _"Daniel, you going to be finished with that temple soon? I wanna head out in an hour."_

Shit. Daniel groaned and thrust into the hot, wet mouth, indicating that his partner should hurry up and get him off. He keyed his mic as the man sucked him hard, making him choke off a groan. "Almost done, Jack," he managed to say in an even tone. "I'll be there in about forty." 

_"Good, and tell Dixon not to ride you so hard just because you're a civilian."_

Daniel smiled and jerked as the growl came from between his legs. He keyed the mic once more. "Will do. Out." He fervently hoped that Jack didn't want to talk to Dave, and as the seconds passed and silence met his ears, he sighed in relief and thrust as the hands under his ass urged him to move. 

"God, you're the fucking best," he murmured as Dave swallowed around him, making Daniel arch and come down his throat. His partner milked him good, making Daniel jerk and thrash. Dave always did that; he loved to do that. And he did it right before he did _his_ favorite thing in the entire world. Daniel's kept his eyes closed and smirked at the sound of trousers being opened and dropped. 

"Damn good," Dave said gruffly, and slapped Daniel's thigh. "C'mon, Jackson, you know the drill," then snorted at his own pun. 

Daniel's next sounds were a series of grunts as Colonel Dixon sank his cock inside his ass and fucked him into the hillside. Digging his fingers and toes into the grass and thick soil, Daniel wondered if maybe _this_ was actually his favorite thing in the world. He was getting hard again--something Dave did to him every time--and as Dave pulled out, turned him over and threw Daniel's legs over his shoulders, Daniel was quite certain at that point that being fucked by Dave was his favorite thing. 

Two days later, when SG-1 was on another planet with SG-13, and Dave's mouth was once more around his cock, Daniel redefined his favorites list. He didn't mind doing that. He loved to see which favorite won from one day to the next and was very glad that Dave so liked to help. 

* * *

  


**Midnight In Iso Room 4**  
(Jack/Daniel)  
(slight amount of het, indirect) 

**~**

Daniel closed his eyes and tested the restraints. He twisted his wrists, tugged at his ankles, felt the scrape of the belt around his waist. He was alone in the darkened room, secured in mid-air in some vague sort of sling, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. 

He was also naked. He wondered again, for probably the hundredth time, the thousandth, if walking into this AU and accepting the position to stay, at least temporarily, had been an insane decision. 

His cock twitched and bobbed in its fully erect state and Daniel wondered how it would start this time. Slowly, the lights lifted, just enough over head to illuminate, not enough to blind him, and he knew. It would be the observation room first. Directly before him and slightly above, the observation room's lighting was turned on and he watched, amazed and aroused as hell, as a naked body, kneeling on the desk that sat evenly along the bottom edge of the pane, was pressed hard against the glass. 

Thighs and belly and full, rounded breasts were squashed, and Daniel stared at the mound of minimal hair between the person's legs. Brown hair. He lifted his eyes to the face turned to the side, cheek pressed flat, and watched as spit wet the glass, forced from her mouth as it dropped open. Her nipples moved up and down, side to side, and Daniel found his mouth watering, looking at them. 

He watched reverberation of the glass as it thrummed, knowing that it meant that Janet was getting fucked _hard_ , and he wished he were the one doing her. He could just detect her cries and curses, or maybe he imagined them because he could read what she was saying, but he knew without being told that she'd come simply by the surprising amount of wetness that smeared the glass over her pubic mound. 

Daniel squirmed, thrusting in the air while one person after another, male and female, was pushed against the glass and fucked hard. He couldn't see much behind them, but occasionally he saw a darkened face and the flash of skin; he knew that Jack and Kowalsky were taking turns. 

It seemed to go on forever, and all the while, his balls slowly began to ache for attention and release. All at once, the lights went out and instead of the dim blue lights he'd awoken to, Daniel found himself in pitch blackness. It didn't take long before he was filled with apprehension, waiting for that first touch, silently _begging_ for it. 

It was no wonder that he cried out in shock when something wet touched his cock. He heard the tell-tale whine then. Of gears and a mechanism being turned. Whomever was touching him was wearing night-vision goggles. God, just imagining fucking Jack with them on made him groan. That would be what he'd plan for tomorrow. 

He started to dwell on that until the mouth touching his cock swallowed the head and did the most beautiful, warped things to it, making him cry out again and again, jutting his hips out, trying to thrust deep into that mouth that tortured him. 

There was a shock to his left nipple and he jerked; light from an electric current briefly showed a naked body. Jack's. He had a wand, damn him. Damn him. The wand turned on again, for a second, zapping his right nipple and running over the skin of his stomach and abdomen, down one hip and to the inside of his lower thigh. 

"Please," Daniel cried out, and suddenly Jack was lying over him, between his legs, grunting and holding onto his waist as he was fucked. Daniel couldn't see by whom but he knew it was Kowalsky. The wand illuminated again, sliding over his chest and Daniel saw them both, for an instant, just before Jack took hold of his cock and stroked him in the same rhythm as he was being fucked. 

It wasn't slow, it wasn't careful. And god, it was so good. Daniel came, spilling over that expert hand, and the next thing he knew was he was being hit by their come, laced with it like a human cake. 

He licked his lips, taking the cooling stuff into his mouth, moaning--the sound itself telling them that he didn't want this to be finished. Hands rubbed the semen into his skin, his balls were caressed and played with, and his deflating cock was taken into a hot, wet mouth and sucked. He cried out from the acute, painful pleasure, and was once more zapped, this time between his upper thighs. 

Daniel's eyes widened as the shocks went straight to his dick. There was the cold feel of metal forced down his cock and over his balls, and Daniel was amazed when his cock started to fill again. Was that the reason for those strange yellow pills? They had Viagra on this planet, but Daniel had yet to discover what else. The fact that he was getting it up again, and by means of small electro-shock, sort of confirmed this. But maybe this world just took their playtime very seriously. Or maybe they acted on their kinks more openly. 

Whatever the reason, Daniel was now glad for his decision to stay, especially when his eyes rolled back into his head and his body arched within the restraints. It was an amazing feeling, getting sucked by someone in the dark while purple arcs of electric light were applied to your balls. 

It was a good thing he'd shaved. Ouch.  
  



End file.
